St Elmos Fire continued
by SodasGurl
Summary: Billy has gotten to New York finds out something he didnt want to know about his girlfriend back home. How does he deal and who shows up to help him. R&R to find out
1. Chapter 1

This is a St Elmo's Fire fic but there isn't a place for it but I love this movie and Rob Lowe is in it as Billy Hixx and that's who this story is about. If you haven't seen the movie I wont tell you what happened except Billy is in New York now. I recommend everyone see the movie its good. And this is from Billy's POV. It will make sense if you see the movie but I'll try to make it so you don't have to see the movie.  
  
Summery: Billy has just gotten settled in New York and decides to call Wendy to see how she's doing but gets a surprise when someone else answers the phone.  
  
  
I picked up the phone and dialed Wendy's number it's been a little over a month since I left and I haven't gotten to talk to her since the night I left. The phone rang for a moment and someone picked up.  
  
"Hello?" A mans voice came from the other end of the line.  
  
"Yes may I speak to Wendy?" I asked I wasn't sure who the guy was I just hoped he was a friend or that I had the wrong number.  
  
"Yea just a minute Hey baby it's for you." I almost dropped the phone with what I heard next.  
  
"John Shhh I told you not to call me that when you answer the phone it might be Billy and I don't want him to know yet, Hello" She had turned her attention from the guy to me.  
  
"Its too late wend I think I already know" I replied as I hung up the phone I cant believe she went off and found someone else already. After I had given up all other women but her.  
  
I ran out of my apartment and down the street almost in tears. I didn't know where I was going and at the time I didn't care. I ended up at a little restaurant about a mile down the road from my apartment. I went inside hoping a little food would calm me down but when I got in there I didn't know I would find someone to help me forget all about every girl I have ever been with.  
  
  
  
OK That's just chapter one I'll post chapter 2 as soon as I finish it please R&R and tell me if its too confusing without the movie if so I'll fix it. Thanx   
Peace 


	2. Chapter 2

Ok this is chapter 2 of my St Elmo's Fire story like I said before I'm trying to write it so you don't have to see the movie to know what's going on. If you do get confused E-mail me or IM me and I'll explain what's going on. My E-Mail address and screen name are both under my profile. Now on to chapter 2. And please R&R and tell me what you think I'm trying to write this from a guys POV and its hard trying to think like a guy.  
  
  
  
I sat down at a little table in the corner of the restaurant and picked up a menu. How could Wendy do something like this to me?  
  
"Can I help you sir?" I put down the menu at the sound of a woman's voice and looked up at her.   
  
"Yes please I'll have a coffee and some eggs." (Its morning by the way) The waitress nodded and left to get my food.  
  
"I can't believe this is happening to me." I leaned my head back and found myself starring into someone's eyes. I turned and we looked at each other for a moment before she started laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"Nothing sorry it was just I didn't mean to startle you. I was going to ask you what was wrong you seemed upset, I'm sorry but there is no one else around so I noticed." The girl asked if she could sit down and sat in the seat across from me.  
  
"My names Rebecca Adams, What's yours?" She reached out her hand to mine and I just looked at her before taking her hand in mine.  
  
"I'm Billy Hixx." I replied before raising her hand to my lips. She giggled and smiled the most amazing smile I have ever seen.  
  
I looked at her for a moment before she asked what was wrong and why was I staring.  
  
"Oh sorry I didn't mean to but you have the most amazing smile." Her face turned bright red and she looked away quickly.  
  
"Thank you. I was just about to tell you that you have the most amazing eyes." She looked back up at me her face still red but she was smiling again.  
  
"You never told me what was wrong." She added quickly changing the subject.  
  
"Oh yea I forgot sorry. I just found out my girlfriend has been cheating on me. I'm ok I was just a little upset." I looked down at the floor. I don't know why I was telling her this but she just seemed so easy to talk to. And for a moment I had forgotten all about why I had come in there in the first place.  
  
  
  
  
  
OK I'm gonna end chapter 2 there please R&R and let me know what you think.  
Peace 


End file.
